Changing The world
by Bahamut Dragongod
Summary: I have a gift, I am a Shape shifter and this is how I came to become part of team Avatar. Sorry for the short sum. This my first fanfic so be nice please. a little AU but only because of the OC. working on a rewrighting some of it be back soon
1. The Adventure Begins

**Chapter 1: A Great Adventure begins**

Authors note: This is my first Avatar fic. I love this show so i figured i would give it a shot. I welcome questions or constructively criticizing me.

Thanks for reading

This is Set about one week after the episode_ The Warriors of Kyoshi_

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or the World of Darkness that gave me the idea.

Hi my name it Kai and I am a member of the Uratha tribe on the southern edge of the Earth kingdom not far from Kyoshi island. This is my story of how i came to be part of the group that traveled with the Avatar during that fateful year. This is a story of friendship, struggle, triumph, and defeat but ultimately about love and truth. This is the story of are lives together and how, we even after all these years, are still together. Well enough about that lets get on with the story.

I was out hunting for my breakfast that fateful morning and I was on the trail of what i thought was a small ratsquirrel. I stocked forward slowly noticing it had a rather odd colored tail but my hunger was running my brain. So instead of stopping to see what i was about to pounce on i just leapt at it. Well i don't know how too describe the feeling of being midair and then thrown sideways but its a very disconcerting. I land on my side but quickly rolled to my feet. whipping around i saw the source of my pain.

It was a boy about 12 years old dressed in orange and yellow robes holding a staff in his hands. I was unsure of how he had managed to strike me as he was still over fifteen or so feet away. "Aang! What is it?" a voice from behind the boy said. Coming up behind him a where beautiful young girl and tall lanky young man. Now if you've ever been backed into a corner you know you can't get out of with out trouble, you'll know how i felt. "I've never seen a wolf that big before." said the boy with the funny arrow on his head. I growled at him, letting him know i was not play games here." Whoa, careful Aang it looks mighty peeved that you stole its breakfast." Replied the young man. Speaking of my afore mentioned meal, it had flow up and set itself on top of the shoulder of the boy with the arrow tattoo on his head." I think he's just hungry right?" He asked me. For a moment I thought about trying to answer but then remember my current shape. Oh yeah i haven't told you what Nahual real means yet have I, sorry my over site.

The Uratha tribe is a very unique group of people. My tribe never numbered very many more the maybe five hundred people, but there is a very good reason for that. You see even the name of my tribe means something. The word Uratha means" the wolf within". Yep you guessed it my people have gift for animals pretty much because we are half one. My people are shape shifters. I know I know that's weird well try growing up with a mom and a dad that turns into wolves. My whole tribe can do it. But your parents dictate what colors you might become. In the case of my family i got my dads color and my younger brother and sister, they got moms. But any way that's not the point. Now you know why I was hunting the way I was but enough family history, back to the more important stuff.

I bearded my fangs I was not going down with out a fight. The other boy that was there raised what looked like a sharp edged boomerang and set ready to throw it at even the slightest provocation. "Calm down Sokka. Its just hungry and frightened." Said the arrow headed boy. Frightened, FRIGHTENED, I haven't been scared of anything since my First Change and now some kid is telling me how, i feel i don't think so. So I did something that at the time seamed like a good idea being the major idiot that I can be, I changed into my war-form. Now, thinking back on it that wasn't probably the best idea but it was all that was running trough my anger and hunger idled mind. As my frame shifted and reformed into a man i heard gasps then screams then running. Now i was pretty proud or myself, I had show those kids a thing or two and I was happy as a clam. This was until I realized that i had just show complete strangers that I was not a normal wolf or for that mater a normal anything.

So after about twenty minutes of searching in wolf shape I found there camp. There was a massive air bison which I thought were extinct. The three were running around packing as fast as they could, so I figured I better make the first move. I walked slowly out off the bushes until I was easily visible to them. My white-grey coat is surprisingly hard to see in a forest. They all froze upon seeing me. I didn't move and they didn't move." What do you think it wants?" the girl asked to none in particular. "I think it came to eat us!" exclaimed the one called Sokka. I shook my head. That was a rather radical assumption to come to. "I don't think so, if it wanted to eat us it wouldn't be sitting there staring at us." The girl said." Katara's right Sokka, I think it wants to talk to us." arrow head said. I nod slowly so they understand. "Ok so what does it want?" Asks Sokka. I very slowly start to change. Now normal it takes about twenty second completely change but that can very for may different reasons. The foremost is that we can control the speed of the change. So over about a minute i change from large predatory wolf to average sized man. Now before any one asks, no I am not completely naked. My people long ago figured out that the change is not friendly to clothing. Meaning that what ever you're wearing is pretty much destroyed if you don't take it off. But one of the first things young ones are thought is how to shift the clothing with us when we change. This is helps avoid all those would be awkward situations. ill explain the how later. Anyway back to the important stuff.

As I stood in front of them they all just sat there staring at me. Not that I blame them, it not every day you watch a wolf become a man. Final the one named Aang spoke up. "What are you?" he asked. "I am a member of the Uratha tribe. My name is Kai." I replied. "How did you do that?" he asked. I smiled and said " Its a gift the my people have always had or so the legends say." They seamed to be mulling it over in there heads when the one named Sokka said "HEY WHAT A MINUTE, I've Never heard of Urnthura tribe before." I grimaced at the butchering he gave my tribal name but didn't hold it against him." Its Uratha, but the reason you've probably never heard of us is because we keep to are selves most of the time." I replied. "Look I am sorry I scared you back there in the woods but  
I don't like being backed into a corner. Its a wolf thing." I said to them with a bow to show that I was sorry. "Um Ok but I should be the one apologizing I hit you first." said Aang. I smiled and said "True but I was trying to eat your pet... what is that by the way?" I ask. "This is Momo his a winged-lemur." replied Aang. "I'm sorry I tried to eat him I was just hungry." I replied, and then my stomach decided to remind me that I hadn't eaten any food yet this morning buy grumbling loudly. The three stared to laugh and I joined in after a moment. "Would you like to eat with us?" asked Katara. "I would love to, thank you." I replied. We sat down to eat and so the best thing that could have ever happened to me began that morning.


	2. A past revealed

**Chapter 2: A past revealed**

Chapter Two

Chapter Two

As we sat eating breakfast I learned the amazing truth about Aang. The fact that he was the Avatar stunned me. I didn't know what to think. Gone for over one hundred years and now sitting right in front of me. "So what happened to you?" I asked. "I was frozen in an ice berg with Appa all these years." Aang said. I sat there eating and thinking about what I had just been told.

"So what are you doing out here?" asked Sokka.

"I've been out on my own since my parents died two years ago." I said.

There was silence for a while after what I said about my family.

"How did they die if I may ask?" said Katara.

"Firebenders attacked my village." I began

"My people are great warriors, after all its in are blood." I continued "we were badly outnumbered in the end." As I began the story the memories of theta terrible day came flooding back to me.

_The sound of battle and fire came roaring into my ears as I awoke suddenly. I rushed out of my home to find my father.  
_

"_What's going on?" I yelled to my father as he came ruining up to me._

"_Kai, grab your brother and sister and get out of here and into the woods." He said fear heavy in his voice._

"_What's going on?!" I shouted to him._

"_Fire Nation raiders, they came out of no where." He said "Now get your sister and brother and get out of here, get into the forest." He yelled to me._

_I wanted to argue with him but I knew that it wasn't the time. For some reason I knew that I would not see him again. I ran back to our house. I rushed inside and ran into the back there the twins room was. As I entered there room I saw my sister Ressia hiding under her covers. Her sister's twin brother Sato was hiding under his bed. I went over to Ressia's bed._

"_Hey there little one's, Papa wants me to get you out to the woods for a while." I said that as calmly was possible. I didn't want them to be anymore scared then they already were. I gathered little Ressia into my arms. As I lifted her she rapped her arms around my neck. Sota crawled out form under the bed. I leaned down and pick him up in my other arm. I ran out of the house and made for the forest. As I ran I could hear the screams and sounds of battle all around me. I ran as fast as I could and as far as I could. I was about a mile form my village. I turned toward the village and all I could see was black smoke rising against the morning sky. The air was thick with smoke and it was all I could see or smell._

_I sat Sato and Ressia down on a fallen tree and watched the smoke waiting for something or someone to come out of the forest. It seemed like hours but suddenly I saw a figure move in smoke. I readied for a fight, I hadn't had my first change yet so I was sure I couldn't win. But I was in luck; it was my father's brother, my uncle Kosh. He had been out hunting when the attack happened. My uncle when looking for me while his wife stayed behind to try and help the injured. I picked up Ressia will Sato walked beside me holding my hand. Uncle Kosh walked head bow in hand, he was one of the best hunters in my tribe along with one of the best fighters. The walk back was long but quite I didn't know what to say or ask. As we got close to the village I could see some homes were burnt down while others were still burning. My uncle told us to wait at the edge of the village while he went into the village. As we waited my aunt Mora came out to us. My aunt was a kind loving woman she always looked after me and my siblings when my parents were away. She took Ressia form my arms and she told me to she would watch my sister and brother for me. I went into the village but ran into my uncle almost immediate. In his face I know that something terrible had happened. He told me that my father had been killed and my mother was taken by the raiders. My father had saved the life of a family but died saving them. _

_The next few months were very hard, so very hard. After my father was laid to rest, we went to live with my uncle and aunt. They took very good care of us, I was only 13 and Sato and Ressia were 9. My birthday came two months later and with it soon after my first change. I had inherited my father's colors. I was a late bloomer most change a little sooner but I wasn't out of the norm. Just after my birth day my uncle gave me a gift, in fact the one gift I was hoping I was much older. It was my father's sword and it was the only thing I had left of him. It had been passed down there the generations of my family. I had loved that blade since I was a kid and now I had the honor of caring it. The blade had a silver sheen and it is almost three and half feet long and it was made of the finest steels in the land. It is beautiful. The runes carved into it were said to make the blade unbreakable. At least the was the legend. But in the dark the blade seems to shine with an inter light. Its name is Brilliant Dawn and I cherished it was a piece of my lost family._

_Six months after the raid I told my uncle about my plain to head out into the world to try and find my mother. He said that she could be anywhere in the world or worst, she may not even be alive anymore. He didn't want to lose his nephew. I had only changed for my first change two months and he thought I should what until I was more use to it but I need to go. My aunt was not happy, in fact she was furious. She loved me like I was her own. But I eventually convinced her, that was one of the worst arguments I have ever had. The twins cried when I left but I promised to write which I have kept so far._

"And that was two years ago. I have since learn that the twins had turned eleven and both had there changes, they have my mothers colors." I said a little sad that I wasn't there. The three sat there for awhile digesting what I had said.

"I am sorry. Sokka and I lost are mother to the Fire Nation raid." Said Katara.

"Thank you. And I am sorry about your mother." I said.

"Thank you." Replied Katara with a sad smile.

"So where are you going after this?" asked Sokka.

"Well I was thinking of heading north, maybe to Omashu." I said.

"That's were where headed." Said Aang excitedly.

"Maybe you want to come with us?" He said as the idea came to him. I thought about it for a moment then smiled and said "That would be great." So we cleaned up the camp sit. After we finished with the clean up, we flew a short distance to my own camp site and gathered my few belongings most notably my sword. With that we headed to Omashu.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone I hope to get back to this story as soon as my life calms down a bit.

I have the next couple of chapters done but I'm not satisfied with them yet.

So sorry for the wait.


End file.
